Fire Airam
' Fire Airam' also known by her chumhandle cyanideRasperry, is one of the twelve trolls in Betastuck and can also be given the title the most important character in Betastuck. ''' She types in cyan, the color of her blood, and b ecause of her enlarged fangs, she streetchees oouut thee vooweels iin heer woords too keeeep froom liispiing oor sluuriing. She uses cutesy emoticons that display innocent emotion such as *o* The name '''Fire '''comes from the shape of her horns or this fursona. Airam comes from a more unique place, coming from a combination of the astrological symbol Aries and the animal the Aries represents, a ram or male sheep. Her symbol stands for Royalty in Differencia culture, and her horns resemble that of coat hangers ( or possibly a flame ). But the symbol she bears on her shirt is not her actual symbol. Her actual symbol is one that was passed down from her '''Ancestor, of whom disguised herself as a high blood for she was given a high blood symbol as a wriggler, and was burned at a stake for her crimes against the higher ups. her chumhandle, cyanideRasperry , comes from her blood color "cyan", this color she obsesses with and accesorizes in. the second part Rasperry comes from the native earth fruit ofcourse, even though rasperries are red not blue. her weapon of choice is her umbrellakind, it's a normal umbrella with a sharp blade fastened at the point of it. She uses it mainly for stabbing people, but it could also be used as a means of shield, since it is just a regular umbrella strife specubis. She is rather proud of it. She later becomes a member of the''' blue team''' Biography Fire is introduced in Act 2 as a kind intellagble troll that is trying to assist Ryan '''and '''Dave on their assent throughout the game, but she drops little hints about their pasts that Dave can't seem to remember anything about, then she takes it back promising she never said anything of that sort. She is aware of what all the kids are doing via trollian, flipping through various timelines and warning them about possible deaths and how they can be avoided, even though her patron kid is''' Ryan,' she tries to help where she can. She also eventually gives '''Ryan' a new style of clothing strictly with the hues of her own blood. She also draws illustrations of Dave and Ryan as a friendship juju. In Act 3, the act where the adventure switches to the trolls,' Fire '''is introduced as '''Ash's' moirail, or nicknamed palerail. She is also mentioned to be friends with Catzoo, Saturn, Rufus, and she may be auspitices with''' Equius,' but that much is never fully clarified. She is friendly to almost any one regardless of whether or not they are friends, and tries to keep up with her artistic basis for she is trying to catch up her art ability to that of her '''moirail.' Of whom she will often get quite angry at when he draws her matesprit '''better than she can. She is also seen later on, drawing in a book with her '''moirail and Catzoo '''(fluffy), during this time period, Ash becomes fed up with being treated like a high blood, so he orders '''Equius to begin following Fire's demands'. Fire' in a greedy new introduction to power, forces Equius to tear up posters of hoof beasts and break a clay pony. She and Catzoo also, dress''' Equius''' up as a female and give him a 'make over' using candy red more than any other color knowing it would displease Equius, attracting the intamate attention of Chronus '''and the shipping attention of Catz'. In later non specific acts, '''Fire' meets an alternate version of herself in a dream, more specifically a''' post-scratch''' with a need for power, money, and blood. This post-scratch '''killed '''Fire's dreamself and took over Fire's '''think-pan. Transforming '''Fire's personality into that of the''' post-scratch. ' Then '''Fire '''was approached by '''Sam Way,' and influenced into one of the higher positions of his army. Under his influence, she took over the dream star, Prospit, and turned the entire star the same hue as her blood, cyan. She also stole all Prospit's riches and took the position as Queen of Prospit. She also used her powers of influence given by her god tier, to create post-scratch versions of her dearest friends and bringing them into Sam's army as well. She also influenced the mind of Karlyn and helped her become a god tier so she would later become the Royal Knight of Prospit. She also used this slowly growing army to influence the mind of every trolls''' lusus,turning custodian against troll. The huge white beasts would proove to be notable in the army. Soon '''Ash and''' Dave''' where forced to take action in desperate need to save their friend, so Dave was forced to kill his newly found matesprit. '''But to prevent her from remaining a lonely ghost, they used her ecto-baby/wriggler pre-scratch''' that Ash had been raising ( he raises pre-scratch ecto-wrigglers for all the characters, as for a chance at cheating the game. ). Using this pre-scratch, they turned Fire into a half ghost allowing her to roam around and with the living, as well with the dead. But this ecto-wriggler, also gave Fire back her normal fashionable persona, removing the old post-scratch '''completely. Though she is still haunted by it in her memories, and sometimes but rarely, influenced. '''Fire has two personalities, that she can switch to and from involuntarily in less than a second. That of her post-scratch, and that of her pre-scratch. Personality and Traits Fire's personality is very bouncy. It starts off as a friendly troll with a bit of a stubborn attitude, who is obsessed with style and the color of her blood, excessively accesorizing in it when and where she can. This is not only seen on her clothing, but in her hive as well. She has many friends and enjoys playing games, especially games she knows she can win, and she secretly likes being part of the attention. She wishes she could be treated like royalty. Like a highblood. But her second personality mostly consists of her post-scratch form that she over takes in later acts, or better known as the Queen of Prospit. Her dream self is dead so if she dies again, she won't be able to be revived this time like she was the last, being''' Ash''' only had one pre-scratch for her to become a half ghost with. In her alter-ego of sorts, she is a wicked power greedy troll, ready to kill for what she wants or even kill for what she didn't want. She only shared her power with''' Sam''' and Kar, being''' Sam''' gave her this power and Kar was appointed as the knight commanding the army second hand behind''' Sam. One of her most unique traits as a post-scratch', is the fact that she bears her true symbol while being royal. Her true symbol does not mean royalty, it is simply the insignia of her blood color. But her fake symbol ,the one beared on her tank top to the left, is the one passed down from her ancestor meaning 'royalty' though, she is not a high blood or even a nobility. Some of her traits in her normal original personality are the fact that she is very dear and loyal to her friends, even more so than her friends can seem to her. She loves the color cyan and blue, and likes to color things blue when she can, even though her artistic skill is at an all time low, unlike her artistic' moirail'. She loves fashion and giving her friends 'make overs' when she can. She will sometimes give good make overs or bad ones depending on her mood at the time, a good example is when she and Catzoo gave '''Equius' a make over and nicknamed him''' Femequius. ' But at times, she is seen, in a depressed or frightened state. In this state, she looses her quirk and begins to type in normal proper grammar. this is often seen when ever she is encountered in a dream by her' post-scratch', or when she is haunted by memories of her '''post-scratch'. This is also seen when she is approached by Sam a second time, and when she is encountered with the rogue evil alternative of her dear''' lusus'. Relationships '''Fire' being a major character in''' Betastuck', has a variety of connections with alot of the characters, including her friends, people she is aquainted with, and people she hates. 'Ash Abadeer '''Ash and Fire are moirails of each other throughout Betastuck. They are almost equal in personality and some what style, Ash is obsessed with equality and rainbows as Fire is obsessed with style and the color blue. They get in alot of play arguments such as whose art is better, and how Ash can't spell to save his life, their''' lusus's''' and the dead things they bring in, and rarely but a times play a round of''' fetus spawn''' together, just for a joke. They never take that game quite seriously and more often than none make fun of it. 'Dave Strider' Dave and Fire after their brief meeting in Act Two, slowly start to become closer and closer friends. LAter in Act Two/Three/Four they develope a close and dedicated matespritship/moirailegance, especially after Fire explains to Dave how troll romance and quadrants work. She helps him sometimes with his troubles and serves as a partial patron when Ash is busy with the ecto-wrigglers ( mostly when dave is in desperate need ) and later on she meets him in his session, and after she is revived from her post-scratch, kisses him. 'Ryan Borilii ' Fire is Ryan's patron troll through Act Two and Act Four. She assists him through the challenges he faces on LOHAB ( Land of Hills and Burgandy ). She also becomes close friends with him and to prove that she draws him as a gift juju. He also tries to show her his high school musical earth movie, questioning if there was a troll high school musical which, there is, causing Ryan to fan boy and spam Fire even more with links and shit to the whirling device, causing her to wonder how she ever ended up being his patron. Category:Trolls Category:Dreamers